


Let’s Mix It Up A Little

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard, Bottom Gerard, M/M, Omega Verse, Rushed, Smut, Top Frank, im sorry for this, omega frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If Gerard could only tell you one thing about his mate, Frank, it would be that he was not like other omegas. Despite his size, almost everything about him seemed to at least scream beta. Like the fact that he was loud, brash, and straight to the point.This being said, maybe Gerard should’ve expected it when Frank asked to fuck him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 38





	Let’s Mix It Up A Little

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I’m sorry  
> 2\. Yes the title is from the bee movie I’m sorry  
> 3\. This is fictional and I don’t think frerard is/was real. This is just for fun even though I feel weird posting it lmao

If Gerard could only tell you one thing about his mate, Frank, it would be that he was not like other omegas. Despite his size, almost everything about him seemed to at least scream beta. Like the fact that he was loud, brash, and straight to the point.

This being said, maybe Gerard should’ve expected it when Frank asked to fuck him.

“Excuse me?” It took all of Gerard’s power to swallow his water before answering and spitting it all over the place like what happens in movies. He never expected Frank to ask him this, and he’s sure that if he had he wouldn’t have expected him to be so blunt about it. Frank looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh, he was biting his lip and searching Gerard’s face for his reaction.

“You obviously heard me, Gee,” Frank replied with a smirk. Gerard bit the inside of his cheek and turned around to put his cup up. He hoped that Frank wouldn’t follow him and would just forget it, but luck seemed to not be on his side that day. As soon as he set his cup down he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a forehead and light kiss be pressed right between his shoulders.

“If you don’t wanna do it you can just tell me, Gee, it doesn’t matter that much.” Gerard held back a distressed sigh even though he was sure his mate could smell the feeling coming off his body. 

“I just- I-I don’t—“ Gerard cut himself off and turned around to look at his mate. He tried again and even though his voice was shaky, he got his message across. “Do you want to try it?”

Frank through a comforting smile his way before nodding. “Only if you’re comfortable with it, though.” 

“I- we could try?” Gerard took a deep breath. “I mean like I trust you I’ve just never had anything close to... there before.” They both chuckled. 

“Well then I guess we’ll have to change that, huh?”

Gerard gulped as Frank shoved him against the wall. Frank immediately attached his lips to Gerard’s neck, every once in awhile leaving a bruise in place. The shorter boy stopped sucking at Gerard’s neck to pull him into the bedroom. Gerard gladly followed him before flopping onto the bed.

“We’re really doing this, uh?” He asked Frank. Frank looked at him with a nervous expression.

“Well I mean it’s okay with you,” Frank responded. Gerard just rolled his eyes before throwing the lube at Frank. They both laughed as it hit him on the nose and Frank popped open the bottle. 

“This might be cold and feel weird at first, but I just need you to relax okay?” Frank said, suddenly serious. Gerard nodded and Frank stuck the first finger in. Gerard tensed up. Frank kissed his shoulder. 

“Relax,” he mumbled into Gerard’s ear. Gerard nodded and took a deep breath. Gerard didn’t understand the appeal of having something up his ass until frank had three fingers in and moved them a certain way. Gerard choked out a moan.

“There we go,” Frank encouraged. “You’re handling it so well, baby.” Gerard whimpered and pushed his hips down onto Frank’s fingers. Frank worked his fingers a bit more before slowly pulling them out. Gerard whined at the lose.

Frank slicked himself up before lining up with Gerard. Gerard nodded in Frank’s direction and Frank pushed in. Gerard gasped and soon gave Frank the okay to continue. 

Frank slowly sped up thrusting into Gerard as Gerard pushed back. 

“C-close Frankie,” Gerard whimpered. Frank wrapped his hand around Gerard’s cock and jerked him off in sync with his thrusts.

“C’mon baby,” Frank mumbled. “You’re doing so well, gonna cum for your omega, huh? Such a good boy.” Gerard whined before cumming. Frank thrusted a few more times before cumming inside of the older boy. They rested for a few minutes before Frank cleaned them up.

“Might have to do that again sometime, huh?” Frank asked, kissing Gerard’s head.

“Yeah,” Gerard said, a small smile gracing his lips. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I’m sorry my AO3 account is flam_notokay please don’t bully my ass


End file.
